glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Inferno
=Details= On Mercury, the planet nearest to our Sun, great rivers of molten metal churn and flow past majestic cities, glowing red hot in the blinding radiance of the Sun. Here, in temperatures so great that life as we know it would be consumed in a flash, the mighty Volcan Peoples live - beings of living fire that burn eternally. Protected by suits of thermal alloy, lest the freezing cold of outer space should snuff them out, Inferno and The Flame Men of Mercury travel the Universe in the great chariots of fire that we of Earth call comets. =Versions= Alpha Phase Production PVC Inferno - The Man from Mercury. Translucent Red with Translucent Red accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Spare arms, removable helmet, ray gun. First released at SDCC 2010 on July 22nd - 25th, 2010. Bagged figure. Limited Edition to 300 pieces. Sold as a set with Xodiac. $20 each 2 figure set. SdccOSM2010.jpg|SDCC 2010 Set SDCC104HMOSM1.jpg Osm-32.jpg Osm-18.jpg Cosmic Creators Edition Four Horsemen Edition See: Phospherno Beta Phase Production PVC Inferno - The Man from Mercury. Translucent Yellow with Translucent Yellow accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Spare arms, removable helmet, ray gun. First released at NYCC 2010 on October 8th - 10th, 2010. Bagged figure. Limited Edition to 300 pieces. Action Figure Xpress Exclusive. Sold as a set with Astro-Nautilus. $20 each 2 figure set. X007x_20509.1418085288.1280.1280.jpg|NYCC 2010 Set NYCCOSM1.jpg NYCCINF2.1.jpg Galactic Holiday Edition Production PVC Inferno - The Man from Mercury. Translucent Blue with Chrome Silver or Chrome Gold accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Spare arms, removable helmet, ray gun. First released on December 2010. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Astro-Nautilus, Metamorpho, and Xodiac. $40 each 4 figure set. Galactic2010set1.jpg|Galactic Holiday 2010 Lineup INFERNOBLUE.jpg 7094863027_a2da546cac_z.jpg Infinity Edition Production PVC Inferno - The Man from Mercury. Silver with Red accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Spare arms, removable helmet, ray gun. First released on December 2010. Carded figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Xodiac. $22 each 2 figure set. Yhst-16154415767246_2255_60352539.jpg Yhst-16154415767246_2255_60111892.jpg Cosmic Creators Edition Birnkrant Edition Production PVC Blazing Inferno - The Man from Mercury. Orange with Translucent Orange accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Spare arms, removable helmet, ray gun. First released on February 10th, 2012. Carded figure. Limited Edition to 100 pieces. Sold as a set with Deep Blue Ultra-Nautilus, Metalmorpho, and Goldiac. $125 each 4 figure set. Yhst-16154415767246_2255_72080543.jpg|Cosmic Creators: Birnkrant Edition Set 1 Blazing-Inferno-1_1327325671.jpg Blazing-Inferno-2_1327325671.jpg Infinity Edition 2.0 Production PVC Inferno - The Man from Mercury. Silver with Translucent Red accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Spare arms, removable helmet, ray gun. First released on Summer 2012. Carded figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Astro-Nautilus, Metamorpho, and Xodiac. $50 each 4 figure set. COLORFORMS_OSM_2.jpg WAVES12text_1.jpg Cosmic Radiation Edition Production PVC Inferno - The Man from Mercury. Glow-in-the-Dark with Silver accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Spare arms, removable helmet, ray gun. Released on October 11th, 2017. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Early orders from TheOuterSpaceMen.com included a bonus bag of glow-in-the-dark accessories. $20 each. Also release carded as an Instagram Exclusive. Limit of 15 signed available. "Before the official drop of the Inferno Cosmic Radiation edition next Friday a surprise for all of the OSM fans. The first ever fully carded Cosmic Radiation figure. To celebrate the 80th birthday of the OSM creator and the arrival of Inferno The Man From Mercury, Mel Birnkrant has signed and numbered 15 backer cards for this ultra rare limited edition release. This hybrid OSM will not be on the website; it is only for the IG community. Email me for more information"https://www.instagram.com/p/BZ4YsGvF4B_/https://www.instagram.com/p/BZ6ni0EFGPJ/ Copy_of_img_0720.jpg Img_0719.png 22277390_120245391975943_5481375818800168960_n.jpg|Limited Edition carded & signed Instagram release 22344317_121682531852463_5778570633512222720_n.jpg|Limited Edition Carded figure Bluestar Edition Production PVC Inferno - The Man from Mercury. Glow-in-the-Dark Blue with Blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Spare arms, removable helmet, ray gun. Released on November 29th, 2019. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $25 each. A-Inferno-Blue-Star-WEB.jpg A8-scaled.jpg A3.jpg =References= Category:Outer Space Men Category:Major Characters